Generally, a device may connect with another device or a system in a secure manner by establishing a secure connection between the device and the system. For example, a Bluetooth® device may connect with a system of a vehicle or a vehicle via a Bluetooth® connection, a wireless connection, etc. Typically, when an occupant of a vehicle, such as a driver of the vehicle, desires to connect a device with a system of the vehicle or the vehicle, the system of the vehicle may provide the driver or occupant with a personal identification number (PIN) to enter on his or her device. A driver may be prompted to enter this PIN into a device to connect the device with the vehicle or to initiate a pairing between the vehicle or automobile and the device. Once the PIN is manually entered on a device, the device may be placed in a discovery mode, and a connection may be established or created between the device and the vehicle or a system of the vehicle. In this way, the vehicle may recognize when a correct PIN has been entered on the device, and create, authenticate, or establish a connection, secure connection, Bluetooth® connection, wireless connection, communication channel, etc. as a result or in response to entry of the PIN on the device.
However, because manual entry of a PIN is often required, such connections are generally established in scenarios where a vehicle is stationary, not in motion or operation, in park, etc. to mitigate distractions for a driver while operating a vehicle. In some vehicles, it may be impossible to connect devices to the vehicle or a system of the vehicle during operation due to features which disable such interactions or setup of a connection while the vehicle is in motion, for example. A vehicle may require a user, occupant, or driver to place the vehicle in park in order for one or more connections (e.g., Bluetooth®, wireless, Wi-Fi, etc.) between a device and the vehicle to be created or established.
Even when features do not outright stop or prevent an individual, user, occupant, or driver from setting up a connection (e.g., while a vehicle is in motion), a great deal of effort may be required to establish or create such connections because entry of a PIN or interaction with an interface of the vehicle may be necessary. Often, a driver is in close proximity with such an interface for initiating a connection between a device and a vehicle and the onus is on the driver to facilitate navigation of menus or other setup associated with a connection. To this end, it may be tedious for a driver or occupant of a vehicle to connect a device with the vehicle in some scenarios, such as when the vehicle is in motion, for example.